


Hot

by Eleanor_Devil



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Devil/pseuds/Eleanor_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Requested by Anon on Tumblr; Theme: Doing something hot] The Fire Lord's chambers were hot, well truth to be told they were always hot but tonight, to Katara, they seemed particulary hot…in another way and blame her, she knew exactly why. - Zutara [R-T for nothing explicit!][I do not own ATLA!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

The Fire Lord’s chambers were hot, well truth to be told they were _always hot_ but tonight, to Katara, they seemed particularly hot…in another way and _blame her_ , she knew exactly why.

She sighed happily when she felt his hands wander around her exposed caramel-colored tummy; they still had their undergarments on and, Agni, Tui and La help them control their desires, were planning on keeping it like that.

Katara shivered when his lips continued devouring her neck, in a slow, provoking and even frustrating way. She felt him shiver as well under her touch, as her hands wandered around his well toned chest and back. She recalled their decision…

The young couple was to marry in a couple of weeks, yet their inner desires were always speaking louder. Zuko had made it clear that he had no wish to take her purity away before they were legally married; technically they were already married….by Tui and La! The Fire Lord had asked his beloved fiancée if she wished to have a double wedding: one, according to her Tribe’s traditions and the other, _only because it was needed_ , according to the Fire Nation’s ways. 

Even though that they were already married, Zuko wanted to wait for the marriage at his god’s eyes before they officially consummated it. Their “promise” had happened on the night after they married on the Water Tribe, they had been close to consummate their marriage when the Fire Lord, to his wife’s displeasure, said that it was better if they waited for the marriage on the Fire Nation before they did anything. The waterbending Master had agreed but made her request quite clear: They could touch, undress, and caress each other as much as they wished but they couldn’t go any further than that until their second marriage’s night. Zuko had agreed.

Katara allowed a moan to escape her lips when Zuko’s hand traveled inside her underwear and caressed her sensitive nipple. His own lips locked with hers in a moment of passion but also fury, some sort of frustration…Agni he wanted her!

She heard his husky voice whisper to her ear as he continued to caress her -These weeks better hurry…I don’t know how longer I will be capable of going like this…-  
His wife laughed at his despair -Do I have to remind you that it was _you_ who wanted to wait for our second marriage, Fire Lord?- 

She heard him groan in frustration, which made her giggle -No…don’t remind me…I don’t know where I had my head back there…!-


End file.
